


Lay Thee Down

by heffermonkey



Series: Fics inspired by Prompts [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons Danny lays Steve out over his knee for a spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Thee Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt -
> 
> Dom!Danny/sub!Steve spanking fic

There are many reasons Danny lays Steve out over his knee for a spanking. As punishment for some indiscretion or disobedience that needs to be rectified or to help instill and ingrain a lesson of discipline. There are times Steve asks, for whatever personal reason he has, to be spanked, by his Dom's hand or his well-used paddles or other instruments. Those moments are rare but Danny applies them as diligently as he does when he demands Steve's submission for his own reasons.

But there times when there's no particular reason to lay his sub out over his lap, or have him take up a position over the 'horse' or lay out on the bed on his front, pillows propped underneath him to ensure the ass is raised in offering for the application of the spanking. It's to remind his sub just who he submits to, who he belongs to. At times the why is merely because Danny wishes to spank him and all he expects and demands is his pets submission to accept it is going to happen.

Those are the spankings Steve finds hardest to submit too, which is all the more reason Danny springs them on him on occasion. He carefully ensures they don't occur often, but enough to make sure Steve understands they will take place whenever he feels the need or urge to apply his hand or other instruments that help keep his subs ass tended.

Danny also enjoys the element of surprise when springing such moments on his sub. Steve is often forewarned about punishment or discipline, so he can mentally prepare himself. But he can't read Danny's mind when it comes to the impromptu but necessary spankings that have no reason other than Danny demanding his submission. Steve doesn't like the practice, but he can't help but admit afterwards, basking in the euphoric afterglow as he floats in that headspace his Dom sends him into, that they help.

It's been a while since any spanking has occurred; they've played, explored, made love and enjoyed each other, reveling in their roles that complement one another so equally. Danny knows when Steve needs taking down as much as Steve understands when Danny just needs to be in control and enjoy the power of his Dominance. Like ying and yang, their roles curve into one another like a perfect fit.

Danny doesn't always plan to spring a spanking on Steve. There are occasions when the thought hasn't even crossed his mind until the very moment he tells Steve to strip and lay out for him. It isn't just the satisfaction of giving Steve something that helps his submission seep into his limbs, his bones and every part of him so completely. It's the feel of his body heavy over his knees, the way he can feel his reactions. Watching his skin twitch the redder and rawer it becomes. The way his breath escapes his body the longer it continues. The inner fight Steve has before he breaks down and whimpers, moans, groans, begs and sometimes cries out his pain, frustration, anger, pleasure, enjoyment, embarrassment, emotions tripping off his tongue and emanating from his demeanor.

The way he begins to squirm and shiver, depending on how much restraint Danny demands of him. How his ass turns different shades of pink and red depending on how Danny spanks him - hand, paddles (leather and wooden), switch, flogger, he's even applied a belt on one occasion when Steve specifically asked to try it. Though Danny hasn't used a belt again, he has bought a leather strap; having found Steve had suffered but ultimately gained from the experience. It had been a painful spanking and Danny stored away the information for a time when he needed to apply a more stern spanking to his sub, waiting for a suitable time to use it. It was rare Steve really fucked up, but neither of them was perfect and Danny didn't like to inflict too much pain on his pet, but he understood that a stricter, harsher method always brought around the preferred results of correction and learning.

Danny likes the aftercare, how it always seems to surprise Steve, the affectionate gentleness as he applies an aloe ointment to help with the pain and rawness. How he carefully tends to the pained skin days after, especially if the switch has been used, until every welt or soft bruise is gone. He watches Steve's reactions, how his submission shrouds him, sometimes merely minutes or hours or even days depending on the why of the spanking and how far Danny takes him down. How he winces only hours afterwards when he sits, how he shifts uncomfortably as the pain recedes, waiting for the day to come when he moves normally and not with some trepidation.

There are times Danny slides into him, his perfectly fuckable ass filled with his cock, buttocks like firm, muscled globes under his touch. Danny likes to smooth his fingers over what he owns, laying down some swats that make his sub jump and gasp in surprise. Likes to feel him move and jerk and begin to fuck himself slowly and sweetly on his cock as Danny showers his ass with firm slaps that redden his skin. He enjoys the sound of his sub caught between the pleasure and pain, how it fucks with his mind as he loses himself in the ecstasy that his Dom entices within him. Begging for it to end, begging for more, greedy and desperate. Only when his ass is glowing to his satisfaction will Danny stop, rubbing his palms over the warmed skin, feeling Steve's muscles shift as he works himself on his cock. Then Danny will grab his hips and reward him thoroughly for the enjoyment of swatting his ass to the delectable red that he now views as he fucks him.

He likes to change things up, to save from being boring and predictable.

It's been a slow couple of days where they've done chores, gone surfing, hiking, gotten odd jobs done around the house that kept getting put off or on hold. It's Steve's own fault that his ass always seems to get Danny's attention. The way it stretches out his cargoes as he bends down to grab something off the floor or just walks from one room to another in Danny's field of vision. They'd gone for a hike that morning where all Danny needed as motivation was the curve of Steve's ass being defined as he climbed rocks ahead of him for two or three hours. So when Danny finds him under the hood of the car late afternoon, fitting whatever doohickey that just arrived in the post, Danny decides he wants to play with that particular physical asset of his subs glaring out at him. While Steve plays in the garage, Danny goes to their toy cupboard and peruses the many instruments he's collected over the years that he uses to tan an ass to redness.

He settles on a small, round wooden paddle that looks more suited for a ping pong table than Danny’s designated use for it. Danny loves how the wood has become worn and smooth on one side, how skin had made it that soft and changed. It's light and it takes time to create a lasting effect from this one. He returns downstairs, paddle in hand and settles on the sofa, placing the paddle on the coffee table before him. He's willing to wait until Steve is done. It's another twenty minutes before Steve emerges, grease on his old faded Navy t-shirt and cargoes that have seen better days. There's a black mark that stretches down over Steve's neck and disappears under the collar, making Danny wonder how it got there. Steve's sweaty and happy with his progress, oblivious to Danny's plans as he rests against the armchair with his hip, wiping his hands on an old towel.

"I'm gonna go shower," Steve said after a beat.

"Not yet you're not," Danny said and it's the way he says it, his voice. He watched Steve's eyes flicker over him, reading him, his demeanor, his intentions, everything changing in the few seconds Danny says those words and makes intent how the next few hours are going to spent.

He waits patiently for Steve to get with the program, standing straighter and fingers pulling at the towel nervously.

"I'm not?" Steve threw out cautiously, not to undermine him but to test the ground he's now walking on.

"No," Danny replied, sitting up a little straighter. Sitting in the middle of the sofa he watched Steve intently. "Strip down and come here."

Steve had a few seconds to decide whether to play or pass and stood self-consciously on ceremony as Danny waited, before he bent down to untie his boots. Danny smiled in satisfaction, sensing Steve's nervousness at the curve ball he's thrown him as he stood and toed off the boots, bending again to discard his socks. Even undressing Steve was sliding into his submission; Danny could sense it shrouding him like a cloak. Steve didn't look at him, didn't say anything and stepped away from the chair to strip off obediently and in full view of his Dom. Folding each item neatly he set them on the back of the chair, t-shirt first and Danny could see the black smudge reached from his neck to below his collarbone.

Cargoes next, gliding effortlessly down his slim hips and muscled thighs once he's unbuttoned and unzipped. Folded up and neatly in their place, Steve stood quietly, eyes lowered, waiting for further instruction. Danny waited for that moment before leaning over and picking up the paddle, sitting back, a cushion behind him for comfort and support. He set another thick, firm cushion on his lap and gave it a satisfying pat to smooth it down.

"Come and lie down," Danny ordered with a gentle firmness. "On your stomach, over my lap."

Steve's face is one of dismay at the order and he sways on his feet in a moment of second thought.

"Now Steven," Danny insisted sternly, seeing the flicker of Steve's eyes to him before he relented and came near to him. Danny waited patiently as Steve first knelt beside him on the couch, feeling the nervous tension rolling off him as he breathed before he lowered over his lap, Danny helping with a hand on his arm.

"Stretch out and get comfortable," Danny ordered, letting Steve adjust to the position. The cushion was under his hips, keeping his ass nicely raised. Steve hugged another to cradle his head, arms tight around it and his legs stretched out to the other end, feet touching the arm of the sofa. Danny smoothed a hand over his skin, waiting to feel him relax into the position.

"I was just thinking," Danny began gently, fingers massaging into the firm globes offered sweetly to him. "How delectable this ass is. How much I enjoy it, in many different ways. But it's been a long time since I gave it a good tanning isn't it pet?"

He felt Steve shift and tense in response at the question, not enjoying having to suffer a spanking he hadn't planned on receiving. Danny nipped at his flesh gently, feeling Steve squirm.

"Yes Sir," Steve replied from the prompting, not sounding eager to begin.

"I know it's not what you enjoy the most," Danny sympathized, palm smoothing over first one globe, then another. "But sometimes your Master just can't help himself."

He smoothed his other hand up Steve's spine, resting it on his shoulder. Steve lay tense in waiting for what was to come as Danny took his time, enjoying having him lain out for him.

"Relax baby," Danny soothed in encouragement. "It's going to happen, so tensing up in wait isn't going to prevent the inevitable."

He massaged his fingers into Steve's shoulders, sliding them to his neck to gently caress, trailing them down his spine again. With his other hand, he brushed his fingertips down Steve's thigh to the back of his knee before trailing up the other with the same soft touch.

"First," Danny continued in the gentle, expressive tone. "I'm going to warm this beautiful ass up with my palm. I'm going to warm this soft, tender skin with a spanking, from the curve of your ass down to these firm, toned thighs."

Even as he spoke and caressed he felt Steve relaxing and slightly trembling, listened as his breath slowed and evened as Steve listened to him.

"Then, I'm going to take my paddle," Danny again continued. "And shower the warmed, tender skin I've prepared with its swats. I'll apply it until your skin glows and emanates heat, makes you squirm, wriggle and writhe on my lap. And if you're a very good boy Steven, if you try your best to accept what I do to you, submit to being spanked without protest or begging for it to end before I'm finished - if you show me how good you can be pet, I'll give you a very special treat at the end of it."

He asked for no reply from his sub, he just wanted to explain what was about to happen. He trailed both hands back to Steve's ass, settling his left on the small of his back to keep him steady and feeling safe. The other he raised and without warning or further speeches, got to work carrying out his plan. He showered soft, gentle slaps from the top of his ass down to his thighs as he'd promised. He kept no count, preferring to watch and feel his way as he led his sub into submission. As his palm began to warm, Steve's skin began to grow a light shade of pink and Steve's breathing grew heavier as the sensation set in. Each slap made his skin more sensitive and he hugged the cushion tight and tried to remain relaxed. Once the pink had grown and settled on his ass and thighs, Danny brought his palm down and rubbed the warm skin gently. He caressed the abused skin for a few minutes; feeling Steve adjust to the feel, submit to it, accepting it.

He ran his fingers over Steve's spine again, resting his hand at the tip instead, a gentle reminder he was safe. Danny pulled his hand away and brought his hand down sharply this time, feeling Steve tense, giving a huffed 'oof' in reaction. He even bunched his ass cheeks in reaction, relaxing only for another slap to land sharply, making him jump. Danny concentrated, applying the firmer, sharper swats on the most muscled, rounded part to prevent causing damage. Each sharp slap got a reaction from Steve, especially as they were in a concentrated area, landing one on top of the other relentlessly. The skin began to go from a light pink to a deeper hue.

When the spots glowed darker pink, surrounded by the lighter pink of the skin all around, Danny paused again. He slid his fingers between Steve's thighs and gave a soft pull.

"Open up for me," Danny insisted, waiting until Steve adjusted to open his legs. Not too much, but Danny was happy with the position, sliding his palm up the inside of his leg with a gentle caress.

He rubbed his hand over Steve's back in lazy, gentle circles, encouraging him to relax with the soothing motion and feeling him react to the soft touch. He sat like that; relaxing and feeling Steve soak up the calm, pink ass right there at his fingertips. Quietly Danny took the paddle in hand, giving a final caress of his hand, smoothing slowly and teasingly down the line of Steve's spine and resting his palm at the small of his back at the same time that he brought the paddle down with a satisfying 'thwack' just on the under curve of his right buttock.

Steve gasped at its sharpness, giving a soft jolt of surprise. Danny waited a beat or two before he brought it down again, this time on the left underside. Steve shuddered again, hugging the pillow tighter and burying is face into its softness as Danny set up a slow rhythm. He alternated the swats on both cheeks, smattering the blows around the hot pink spots he'd created with his palm. The longer he continued, the tenser Steve became, shuddering and panting into the cushion. Danny paused and rubbed the soft wood against the reddening skin.

Steve moaned softly, shifting his face to breathe better, giving a deep sigh as Danny teased him. Danny smiled, petting him gently with his finger tips and waited for him to relax his body again. Once more he began a steady rhythm, this time right on the underside, concentrating first on the left and then on the right with several, hard, meaningful slaps of the soft wood. Steve groaned, muttering incoherently and clutching at the cushion tightly as he tensed his ass again.

"Sssh, I know pet" Danny said gently, not wanting to silence him, but to calm him. "You're such a good boy."

Danny rewarded him with more solid, sharp swats on the sit, listening to his subs murmurings, feeling his submission emanating. Throughout Steve didn't plead or beg, didn't cry out or complain. His pain was audible, but his submission was evident in the way he lay and accepted his fate, his body would tense and then relax each time the paddle was brought down.

Danny was pleased, setting the paddle aside and gazing down at the red skin shining up at him. To touch, Steve's ass was hot and raw and he whimpered as Danny caressed his tender skin softly. Danny smiled, gentling him with his hand on his spine once more. He dug into his pocket awkwardly, retrieving a tube of lube and using both hands to squeeze the greasy substance onto his fingers. With one hand he parted the pained cheeks so he could tease the tight pucker with his fingertips.

"Relax for me baby," Danny crooned softly. "Told you I'd give you a treat."

He felt Steve let out a breath, relaxing himself at the touch and Danny pushed his fingers against the pucker until the tips gentled inside. He paused, easing and rubbing, gently pushing slowly until he felt the muscles submitting, letting him inside.

"Good boy," Danny petted him gently, rubbing at the small of his back as he continued pressing further, feeling Steve relax and breathe, settling and pushing back, greedy for more. "Yeah you like that, I know you do, don't you?"

"Yes Sir," Steve gasped as Danny's fingers slid deeper, slowly rocking and easing back and forth.

Danny took his time, leisurely spearing his fingers in and out until there was no more resistance. He could feel Steve begin to squirm from the pleasure now, heard his breathing quickening as his enjoyment built up. Danny applied more lube the help slick the slide, beginning to scissor his fingers as he delved in, hooking them gently as he pulled out. Steve was beginning to moan softly against the cushions and Danny felt himself getting hard as he played with his sub.

“God I love playing with your ass baby,” Danny sighed contentedly, happily ensuring his sub received as much pleasure as he did pain having endured his spanking without complaint. This was the kind of treatment Steve needed, having all of his needs tended to in one session, floating in his sub headspace safely while Danny took control.

Steve’s hips squirmed, ass pushing back greedily for more, not holding back on his moans of enjoyment as Danny drove his fingers in deeper, harder, a mere taste of what he’d do later that evening. Steve’s body ground and squirmed, the cushion his only option to get friction on his cock. Danny could feel the pressure pushing on his own still caught in his pants, unable to free himself without moving Steve and he wanted to see him come undone like this. Lain out on the couch over his lap, red ass bunching and relaxing, hips jerking, grinding desperately onto the cushion. All because of his Master’s fingers in his ass.

Danny brought his free hand down with a light slap onto the top of his ass making him squirm even further and he rubbed at the spot before slapping again.

“Lift up onto your elbows pet,” he ordered, bringing his palm down sharply to ensure the order was carried out quickly.

Steve lifted up, moaning and panting as Danny continued fucking him with his fingers.

“Good boy,” Danny said approvingly. “I want to hear your enjoyment of what I do to you.”

“Mmm fuck yes Sir,” Steve breathed out with a moan. “Fuck, oh god.”

“Yeah your close baby, I know you are,” Danny said knowingly as Steve moaned loudly, pushing back. “Come on, move those hips for me, such a greedy boy you are Steven.”

Steve ground his hips harder, ass pushing back to impale himself further, setting up a jerky rhythm as he began fucking himself. Danny smiled at the desperation of Steve’s composure, the throaty groans of pleasure escaping his lips.

“Sir, fuck please -,” Steve started before choking on a groan. “Please may I -.”

“Yeah baby, come for me,” Danny said, laying down a slap on each ass cheek to spur him on. Steve arched his head back, lost in the pleasure, groaning and tensing, Danny driving his fingers in hard and fast to chase him over the edge.

“Oh my god, oh god fuck, fuck Danny, Sir,” Steve yelled out, breath escaping him as he suddenly shuddered and tensed. “Master, fuck.”

Danny drove his fingers in and held them there, feeling muscles thrumming and rolling as Steve came. His entire body squirmed, shuddered before he fell limp, as if all his energy had been sucked out of him. Delicately Danny pulled his hand away, Steve moaning sensitively as he dropped back down to the sofa, resting against the cushion again. Danny petted his ass for a few minutes as he recovered, feeling him shiver in his bliss every few moments as he regained some semblance of strength and coherent thought.

“Thank you Sir,” Steve mumbled without moving.

“God I love your ass,” Danny said softly, fingers running over the smooth, red skin. He gave him a pinch and smiled as Steve moaned at the soft pain. “Come on pet, got something else for you.”

Steve sighed, unhappy to move from the comfort of the position and lifted up, Danny helping him to sit back. Danny smiled at him, running fingers up over his chest and neck, thumb brushing over his cheek and along his lower lip. Steve opened his mouth, tongue darting out to lick against the pad of his thumb and Danny pushed the cushion off his lap quickly. Steve closed his lips over the digit, making Danny shiver in anticipation and he smiled at the greediness of his pet as he parted his legs.

“On your knees baby,” Danny told him, undoing his pants as Steve moved off the couch, hands settling on his thighs as he knelt between them. Danny pushed away the flaps of his pants and put a hand behind Steve’s head, resting fingers on his neck as he directed him forward, Steve unresisting as Danny guided his cock to his lips.

 

Danny sighed as tongue slid against his cock before he felt Steve’s lips stretch around him, sucking him in slowly with a satisfied moan. Danny relaxed against the back of the sofa, putting his head back and enjoying the way his sub got to work feasting on his cock. Steve sank down greedily deep, making Danny gasp and grunt, fingers holding tight on his neck as he pulled up and sank back down, setting up a steady rhythm. Danny knew this wasn’t a blow job that would last, far too turned on seeing his pet come to draw this out. But he enjoyed it as Steve built up his pleasure further, moaning sloppily around his cock, tongue laving and pushing against his shaft, fingers scrambling tight at his thighs.

“God pet yeah just like that,” Danny encouraged, resting his other hand on Steve’s head, thumb feeling how his cheeks hollowed every time he pulled up and sucked hard. “Yes, fuck baby, your mouth, such a greedy slut for my cock.”

Steve hummed his agreement, taking him deeper as if to affirm his words. Danny felt the slight constriction at the tip of his cock as Steve pushed his limit, felt his shudder and dig of his fingers deeper into his thighs. It made Danny gasp and groan louder, losing himself in the pleasure of his subs mouth.

“Yes, fuck baby, come on,” Danny encouraged, jerking his hips a little as Steve’s mouth descended and lifted, up and down with steady rhythm. “You want my come baby, want to feel me empty into your throat?”

Steve replied with a firm moan, putting in more serious effort that made Danny tighten his hold on his neck and hair.

“Yeah, yes baby,” Danny assured him, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt himself hover on that edge of oblivion. “Work me baby, fuck, fuck Steve, god pet. Fuck!”

With a shudder and solid jerk of his hips he felt his balls empty, cock going into spasm between hollow cheeks as he came. Steve spluttered and swallowed around him as his cock twitched over and over, cream pouring down his throat. Danny floated on the pleasurable bliss, waiting for his cock to quit twitching before he let Steve up, feeling him pant hard as he settled deeper onto his knees, resting his cheek against Danny’s thigh.

Danny took a few minutes to enjoy the moment before he moved; caressing Steve’s face before he tucked himself away and zipped up, Steve unmoving where he rested against him. Danny smiled down at him, seeing the zoned look on his face, Steve completely at ease in his submission now. Danny pushed at him to sit up, lifting his face with fingers under his chin as he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips.

“That was lovely pet, thank you,” Danny told him, brushing another kiss to his lips, tasting himself there.

Steve flushed, eyes focusing on Danny’s. “Thank you Master.”

“I think you’ve earned a rest before we continue, that is if you want to continue?” Danny said, already making plans for the rest of the evening. With Steve in such a good place of submission it would be a waste to pull him from it and they’d made no other arrangements. But he was always careful to make sure Steve was happy with how things were going.

“Yes Sir,” Steve agreed. Danny knew part of it was because Steve was already floating in his sub space, but a rest would bring him out of it a little, enough to ensure Steve was happy to continue playing as they were.

“All right,” Danny smiled. He waved his hand off to the left where there was a space between the coffee table and the armchair. “Go kneel over there, your back to me.”

Steve crawled to the space obediently, turning his back to Danny. Danny stood, dropping a cushion in front of him. “Lower right down, you can use the cushion for your head if you want, ass lifted up so I can see the pretty color I’ve decorated it. Maybe if it loses some of it shine I’ll have to redden it later.”

Steve obeyed, arms hugging the cushion, face turned to the side, ass lifted up.

“Widen your knees, lift your ass higher,” Danny said. He tapped at his feet to straighten him up, looking down on him until he was happy with his position. “Good boy. Stay.”

He went and poured himself a coffee, grabbing a bottle of water to feed to Steve later. He settled back down on the couch, picking up the paper, eyeing his pet. Red ass shining back at him as Steve barely moved, breathing softly. From his position Steve’s view was restricted from looking back at his Master and he would have to rely on his patience and other senses to know what Danny was doing. Danny enjoyed keeping him off guard, taking away the control so Steve could fully embrace his submission. Happily Danny lay out on the couch, reading the paper and sipping his coffee, every now and then looking over his pet and making plans for later.

~fin~


End file.
